Casual Affair
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Having spent years hating each other, no one would've ever believed there could've been anything more between Harry and Pansy. One-shot Harry-Pansy


Disclaimer - J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Author Notes - This was written for the 2011 Round of the Spring Fling Fic Exchange on LJ. Thanks to my beta phil urich for the editing. I believe I got rid of all the html tags, but if someone notices something odd please let me know.

It had taken almost two years, but Hogwarts was finally rebuilt after the devastation of Voldemort's final attack. In addition to the general rebuilding of the castle, a few improvements and additions were made. One such addition was the development of Greenhouse 7 in to a magical botanical garden, created for the sole purpose of developing and studying magical plants, all under the leadership of Hogwarts Herbology Professor Pomona Spout.

Since she also had her lessons to conduct and N.E.W.T. level students could only do so much, the Ministry allowed Headmistress McGonagall to hire another staff member, an Assistant Professor of Herbology. There was one man that immediately came to the Headmistress' mind, and on Professor Spouts enthusiastic recommendation Neville Longbottom was brought on staff.

Standing a few feet away from the podium where Minister of Magic Kingsley was talking about the opening of the new garden Harry smirked to himself as he watched his former partner shift about nervously. Neville was a capable Auror, otherwise Harry would not have trusted him enough to watch his back, but his friend had such a talent for Herbology that he had felt it a waste if he had not pushed Neville in to accepting it.

As the Minster finally finished his speech and declared the new garden open, the guests were allowed to enter to tour the new greenhouse. The first thing Harry noticed was that it was much bigger than he remembered. In fact Greenhouse 7 was roughly double the size of the others, and that was just from the outside. As he looked around, he got the feeling that it was even bigger than that.

_Can definitely tell there's a new group in power now, _Harry thought as he walked about. He stopped at a small trellis of what looked like white roses, but as he stood there he watched in awe as they began to change colors to a light shade of yellow.

"Harry," an excited voice called out to him from behind. Turning around, Harry watched Hannah Abbott working her way through the crowd towards him. When she reached him, Hannah almost crushed him in a tight bear hug. "Thank you so much. He'll never admit it, but he's so much happier here, playing in the dirt," she told him with a huge smile.

"You're welcome," Harry said sarcastically, to which Hannah playfully punched him. The blonde Hufflepuff had taken a bit getting use to, especially with her bubbly and outgoing personality, but Neville and Hannah seemed to be a nice fit for each other. He kept her grounded and she drew him out.

Hannah giggled softly as she remembered something. "He was so cute, more worried about leaving you than the new job. He looks up to you."

Harry shook his head as he pictured Neville torn up about whether to take the new position. "He shouldn't. I'm nothing special; he just needed a little self confidence."

Snorting dismissively, she looked up at him. "You're probably the only _sane_ person who thinks that. And you are special, who else would befriend the bumbling Neville Longbottom or the odd Luna Lovegood? Better than that, who would be able to make them show there was more to them than how they looked."

"Yeah, well…" Harry trailed off, a bit embarrassed with the praise. He never thought of it like that. To him Neville, and Luna, had simply been his friends who had stood by him even in the worst of times. He didn't believe that he had inspired anyone.

"But Harry," Hannah exclaimed, and Harry flinched a little at her tone. "Pansy, really? You couldn't do any better than that? You could have any witch in Britain, Europe likely. But Parkinson?" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed softly. This was one of the few things he disliked about Hannah; she was a bit of a gossip. _But I guess working at the Leaky, you hear all kinds of things._ Working as a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah overheard a lot of different conversations throughout the day. It seemed like so many people wouldn't tell their best mate things, but have no qualms about spilling the guts out to the bartender. But a problem was that often Hannah would hear something in passing, and it could be a rumor taken as truth or taken out of context.

"I don't even want to know what you've heard, but there's nothing to talk about it. We've crossed paths a couple of times, but nothing more. I know you're surrounded by it, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Promise?"

"Merlin, you're worse than Hermione. Fine. I promise you, as of this moment, I am not dating Pansy Parkinson nor have I been. Happy?" Hannah nodded.

"Hannah!" Neville called out, and when the pair looked over they saw him waiving her over to him.

"Go smile nice for the sharks," Harry teased as Hannah headed over towards Neville. He did have to admit, being on this side of the photo frenzy was a little funny. Intending to look about the place, as Harry turned away he noticed an attractive brunette watching him from a few feet away.

"You didn't have to sound so... happy about it," she teased with a smirk.

"Parkinson, what are you doing here?" Harry blurted out bluntly.

"Nice to see you too, Potter," she said with a laugh, as she walked up to him,

"I didn't mean it like that," he tried to explain. "It's just this is the last place I'd expect for you to show up at, especially unannounced."

"I'm not unannounced," Pansy corrected him with a wave of the finger. "In fact it was _your_ Ministry of Magic that invited me. My father donated a lot of money to this... little project. A part of his plan to rehab our family's public image. Bit funny that all things those now in power accused us of, they are now committing. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Now is not the time," Harry told her as he took her arm and guided her to a less populated area of the new garden. "You want to improve your family's image, it's best to keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself."

"Forgot I was talking to the Minister's lap dog," she taunted. Pansy gasped as Harry tightened his grip on her arm and spun her to face him. While surprised, she was a bit turned on by his aggressiveness.

"I am no one's lap dog," he told her in a low threatening voice. "You want to go shooting off at the mouth, fine. I'm finished trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she laughed in his face. "From what? Get over yourself Potter. If anyone is doing anything for the other, it's me saving you from your pathetically boring life. I entice you like no one else can." She could see it in his face, that mixture of annoyance and arousal. She knew that she was a tease, she had perfected her technique over the years, and she enjoyed doing it. But with Harry, it was something a bit more. She enjoyed winding him up, but she enjoyed letting him go. It was like taunting an angry dog, and then enjoying it when it attacked.

Unfortunately for Pansy, they were interrupted by one of the annoying insects that seemed to constantly follow Harry around. "So the rumors are true? Is this Pansy Parkinson? You're new girlfriend?"

Pansy watched as Harry's head practically spun around toward the reporter. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped. He never did have much patience for the press, especially after the beating he had taken from them for so many years. But for him to be so openly hostile was unusual. Noticing the reporter a bit taken aback, she saw an opportunity to mess with everyone.

"Meara Walsh, Celtic Guardian Times," the woman stuttered.

"Better question, why are you-"

"Enough Harry," Pansy interrupted, which drew a curious look from Harry and an intrigued one from the reporter. "I won't live like this anymore. I'm not some dirty little secret that has to be kept in the shadows. Until you're ready for a real relationship, don't bother me." As she finished her little speech, she turned on her heel and with her head held high in discriminating fashion, she left. From the corners of her vision, she could see that her little outburst had attracted attention. Seeing Hannah's almost mutinous glare at Harry had made it all the more worthwhile.

Going unnoticed as the reporters swarmed around Harry, the rose buds on the trellis next to Harry were changing from a bright red to a deep shade of violet.

* * *

><p>As the Hogwarts Express pulled out from the Hogwarts Station, returning the guests back to London, Harry slumped into his seat inside the empty compartment. Resting his head against the back of the seat, he closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the growing pain in the back of his head. Since Pansy's little stunt the press had hounded his every step until he found some solace on the Minister's private car. He knew Kingsley had not been happy with the little uproar, but luckily for Harry, he was too busy at the moment in his own compartment.<p>

_Why do I even bother? She's not going to change. Like a freaking parasite, taking whatever she wants and just tossing the rest aside. She doesn't care about anything other than her own interests. You'd think I've been burned enough times to stop putting myself in these situations. Besides, what kind of relationship can I really have with Pansy Parkinson? No matter how much her family's image is rehabbed, it'll always be tainted by their dark connections._

Running a hand through his ruffled hair, he tried to push any thoughts of the damn brunette out of his mind. It brought him nothing but trouble, and he didn't need any help in that department. Resting his head against the cool window, he hoped that he might be able to get a short nap in, or at the very least the appearance of him sleeping would keep Kingsley away for a few hours until they were back in London.

While sleep alluded him, the tension headache was slowly fading. He was putting way too much pressure on himself. Since he was the Hero of Wizarding World, everyone had these expectations of him and then relentlessly questioned him when he fell short. That still did not take in to account his own expectations and obsessive nature; he was perhaps the hardest on himself.

Eyes closed, Harry could hear footsteps in the hallway and from the sounds of the steps, he could tell it was a woman in heels. Figuring it to be one of Kingsley's assistants, Harry did not react as the steps neared the opened door of his compartment.

As the steps passed, he relaxed slightly but also heard something fall. Cracking an eye open, he looked at the doorway and there was no one there. At first he thought was hearing things, but then he saw something on the floor glittered as it caught the reflection of the mid-afternoon sun streaming in through the window. For a moment he considered just ignoring it and leaving it there, whatever it was. But then he heard the echoes of the heels again, this time coming back. That, plus knowing whatever had dropped was likely the woman's, Harry sighed as he stood up. Resigned to the fact that he was too much of a good boy, he crouched down.

Picking it up, he held it in his hand as he examined it. The sunlight glittering on the small dangling crystals, _I've seen this before. Where though? It's too fancy for Hermione, and no way in hell Ginny would've worn something like this._

Hearing the heels just outside the door, still looking at the earring, Harry asked, "Have you dropped this, Miss?"

The steps came to a stop right before him in the doorway, and he heard a familiar giggle. Casually looking up, he saw a pair of black pants and heels to match standing before him. _Pansy._

"Just how I like my men, on their knees," Pansy said as she stepped inside the compartment.

Immediately standing up, his face a bit red from embarrassment and annoyance, he held the earring out to her. "Figures you'd wear something this tacky."

Pansy snickered in amusement, "Harry Potter, giving me fashion tips?"

"You got it back, now why don't you just go crawl in to whatever hole you came from, and leave me alone."

"Obviously, you're still a little sore about earlier."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Little?"

Dismissing it with a casual wave of her hand, she said, "They'll be on to the next rumor within days."

"You finished?"

"Would it make you feel better if I apologized?"

"I don't think you even know what a sincere apology is," he replied, turning his back to her.

"Perhaps," Pansy said. She then boldly stepped forward, grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around. "Then how about this?" Slipping her hands along his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard. For a moment, Harry felt a bit of desperation through the kiss as Pansy seemed to try harder to make it last longer.

Finally breaking the kiss, Pansy beamed at him. "Better now?" she teased as she stroked the hair on the back of his head.

With a hand on her hip, he ran his other over his mouth while staring at her. "What was that?"

"A kiss," she answered amused. "I know you've never had much experience with girls, but it's generally what they do when there's a mutual attraction."

"Mutual attraction?" he said rhetorically, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Then what's with the hot and cold act?"

Taking his hand, she guided him back to the seat where she curled up in to his side. "There's a few reasons," she told him. "One, it's fun as hell to wind you up; to seduce you, to tease you, to bring you right to the edge and then have you ravish me. Two, it's easier if we're discreet. Do you think the Wizarding World would just accept us bed hopping from mine to yours? Not even considering that it is you and I, two people who are perhaps the most polar of opposites. Lastly, I don't expect this to last. It's just a bit of fun with no serious commitments. I may enjoy having you in my bed, but elsewhere, not so much."

It was weird to Harry, even if he thought along the same lines. But to hear the woman describe things in such a way, a casual fling, nothing more than sex, was a bit odd to him.

"After the war, I wasn't exactly the most eligible witch out there. Tainted in a way. It had been awhile since my last date, never mind orgasm," Pansy spoke very bluntly. "And you, you were still not over that red headed slag ditching you for those Quidditch whores." Seeing Harry's face furrow and body stiffen, she placed a finger on his opening mouth to silence his argument about how she described Ginny. "Whatever," she replied to his unspoken words. "You needed some fun in your life, and I... needed an itch to be scratched.

"There's also something I originally wanted to talk to you about anyway. Our time has coming to an end. I've grown tired of all the dirty looks, and whispers behind my back. My father has family in Moscow, connections with the Russian Ministry and a few other organizations that could place me in a very nice life. I leave tomorrow, and while I typically would've just left, it didn't feel right without at least spending one more night with you before I left." With a flick of her wand over her shoulder, the compartment door shut close and locked.

Harry looked at her in disbelief._ She must be daft!_ "After the shit you just pulled. I'm just waiting for Kingsley to blow a fuse, and take my head off. I've got a better idea, how about we just call it now." He tried to ignore the urges stirring as Pansy rubbed her foot against the back of his leg as she pressed closer to him. "One more minute with you-"

Sliding her fingers down his chest, she grinned at him as she hooked her thumb inside his belt buckle. "One more minute, what?"

Swallowing hard he tried to keep his mind focused on turning her down, but his vision fell on how her tight black blouse held her bust tantalizing close. Pulling her hand away from his waist, he fought to raise his gaze back to her face only to see her tongue dart out as she licked her lips.

"Stop that!" he snapped.

"Stop what?" she feigned ignorance.

"You know what!" He now felt like a little school boy with the way he was acting.

"No, I don't know," she replied as she turned her hand over, took Harry's and rested it firmly against her breasts. This is what she enjoyed, the seduction. Reeling him in as he fought against her, having no idea he had already lost.

As he felt the soft skin beneath the blouse, he realized that he had been right. Pansy was like a parasite, and he was infected. There was no denying that as much of a bitch this woman had been in the past and present, he was attracted to her. Perhaps it was something like the desire for the forbidden fruit; she had after all demanded that he be given up to his sworn mortal enemy. Whatever it was, his body betrayed him as he felt a deep desire to take her once again.

Seeing the conflict on his face, Pansy leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his. She then gently darted her tongue against his lips, barely touching the underside of his top lip. That was it. Harry grabbed her, an arm around her waist and a hand cradling her head, and pulled her to him. Settling on his lap, she let him kiss her furiously as his hand wandered across her back.

In Pansy's mind, she was conflicted as well. The pure blood princess that her parents had raised her as roared in protest that she allowed this mongrel to defile her like this. But the woman in her fought back, enjoying every bit of Harry's touches, kisses, and caresses. In a way, she had been brought up for one thing, to be a wife and mother. Or as she had thought of it, a breeding machine to produce a male heir for some old blood line. Nothing more. She had thought that that would be her life with Draco, and seeing the life Narcissa Malfoy enjoyed even after the war, she didn't think it too bad.

But Draco had dramatically changed after the war, and he broke off their relationship. In hindsight, it was a blessing in disguise. As much as she quarreled and bickered with this man, he treated her like a woman. She had only been joking when one night while in his bed she had told him that she dreamed of taking over her father's business, he hadn't laughed at her and told her he thought she would be good at the job. The comment had partially been in jest, but it still stuck with her.

As Pansy hands fell to Harry's chest, she began to slowly unbutton his shirt and touch the warm skin underneath. She was enjoying the way he his skin reacted to her touch when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the compartment door.

"Potter!"

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he glared at closed door and the intruder that stood on the other side. "What?" he snapped back in a very undignified manner that excited Pansy.

"The Minister wants to see you, now!"

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered under his breath. "Fine. I'll be there in a moment."

Sliding unhappily off his lap, she looked up at Harry as he stood and tried to straighten himself up. "Will you be back?"

"Don't know," he replied. "He wasn't too pleased about your little show."

Chuckling to herself, she ran a hand up her thigh. "Meet me at the station, and I promise to put on another performance. But this time the audience will only be one."

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath as he tried to stop his imagination from getting too carried away with itself. _iCan't stand before the Minister of Magic raring to go./i_ "Siren."

Pansy shrugged as her fingers slowly slid back and forth across the inside of her thigh. "I've been called worse."

As Harry left, Pansy found herself alone and highly aroused. If they had been left alone, she had every intention of having a quick snog before they reached London. It had always been a bit of a fantasy of hers. Alone in a compartment with a boy, having a good time before they reach whichever destination they were heading towards.

With her appetite whetted, she glanced about as her fingers that were still moving back and forth on her leg were slowly moving upward. With a flick of her wand, the door resealed itself and she allowed her hand to reach its preferred destination. _I'll never make it back to London in one piece without a bit of a release._

* * *

><p>Feeling the bed move underneath him, Harry pretended to remain asleep as he listened to her soft footsteps leading away from the bed. As the bathroom door shut, he rolled on to his back and let out the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to ignore the bit of disappointment he was feeling. Glancing out the window, he saw the early morning sunlight just beginning to streak across the gray sky.<p>

_What the hell was I expecting, she already told me she was leaving. Besides she always leaves in the middle of the night. Probably why I've never seen the inside of her flat; where would she go if she left? _

She had been waiting for him at the station in London. Hadn't said a word, but the smirk taunted him all the same. He still willingly followed her to a small bar though, they ended up finishing a bottle of some wine that he couldn't remember much less pronounce that Pansy had said was vintage. He then found himself renting them their current suite in a swank hotel in downtown London. Perhaps what annoyed him was that she never asked for these things, he simply gave them to her.

_Probably better off this way anyway, this... whatever can't be good for me. Certainly it's been fun, but how much longer can this go on before... something happens. Better to walk away now before things get complicated._

Hearing the bathroom door reopen, Harry quickly shut his eyes and turned his head away from the door. To make things easier, and to avoid any awkward conversation, Harry figured that he's just keep up the illusion that he was asleep until Pansy had left. Listening to her footsteps come near, Harry tried to resist the urge to act and keep his breathing shallow. _Was never one for deep conversations anyway, and she's the one who made me promise no deep feelings could ever get involved with this. That would end things right then. She wants to disappear just like she appears, fine. I'm not going to stop her._

As the footsteps neared the bed, he simply figured she was collecting a piece of clothing that lay on the floor nearby, they hadn't exactly been neat and orderly when stripping. But feeling the bed dip and bounce slightly, as laid back down next to him certainly surprised him.

_She's supposed to be leaving, she never comes back. Her plane leaves at what... seven, and she had to be Heathrow before five or something. So what's she doing back in bed?_

Suddenly something light and soft brushed across his chest, and he shivered slightly at the touch. Feeling the light brush again down his arm, he tried to figure out what she was doing without opening his eyes. As she continued to brush it across his skin, he felt her lean against him and her breath tickle his ear. "I know you're awake," she taunted before taking a playful nip of his ear.

Having been caught, he turned to face her and slowly opened his eyes. In her hand he saw a rose, identical to the ones in the vase in the sitting room. He watched her lick her lips as she drew the rosebud along his throat and across his chin.

"I thought you had a plane to catch?"

"I did. First class, as if there was any other way I would travel. But all those... Muggles, shame there isn't a Portkey for transcontinental travel. I suppose we all have to make sacrifices," Pansy spoke off handedly as she continued to trace patterns across his chest with the rosebud. "Funny thing about planes, there's always another one. Tomorrow, next week, next year."

With quick hands he caught her wrist and stopped the rosebud from going below his waist. "You're the one who was talking about starting a new life, where you're not being prejudged before you get the chance to prove yourself. Or was that just the wine talking?"

Pansy simply shrugged as she slipped her free arm underneath Harry and curled up in to his side. "I'm not allowed to change my mind? I can't decide that I just rather stay at home, where it's comfortable and easy? I am known for not getting my hands dirty aren't I?" Harry snickered at the double entendre. Looking down at him, Pansy smiled. "Besides, I couldn't leave you here all alone. You'd be bored out of your mind without me around to keep you on your toes... and on your backside."

"Almost sounds as if you care for me? Weren't you the one who created the no feelings rule, said it would end things right then and there. You weren't interested in anything more."

"What I said was that if _you_ developed feelings for me, which was inevitable, it would end things. I never said anything about myself," she clarified.

Reaching up, Harry threaded his fingers in to her silky black hair and smirked a little as Pansy nuzzled his palm like a little kitten. "So where does that leave things now?"

"Let's figure that out later. I have a much better idea of how we can enjoy ourselves before we have to leave."

"So do I," Harry said before holding the back of her head, snatching the rose from her hand, and spinning them so he laid on top of her. "You're kind of like this rose. Delicate, beautiful, but also dangerous," he told her as he grazed his thumb against a thorn on the rose's stem that had been left behind. Resting it in between her breasts, his grin widened as Pansy whimpered in some perverse pleasure as the thorn scratched her sensitive skin.

"So you're going to try and get rid of thorns?"

Laying down on top of her, firmly pressing her in to the feather mattress, he said, "Now what fun would that be?"


End file.
